<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The common tongue of you loving me by tinystreetlamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383191">The common tongue of you loving me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp/pseuds/tinystreetlamp'>tinystreetlamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, International Fanworks Day 2021, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Princess!Han Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp/pseuds/tinystreetlamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Princess Minho is not currently a princess – she’s a duchess – but Jisung will be damned if she doesn’t marry her.</em>
</p><p>Royalty AU in which Princess Jisung and Duchess Minho make out in the library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The common tongue of you loving me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="/users/queenofseventeen">queenofseventeen</a> for betaing this, helping with fashion things, and being the entire inspiration to me writing this. The entire concept of giant gown = men can't touch you is one of her brilliant ideas.</p><p>For all you Sungie stans out there: yes, that time Jisung smiled when he was called a princess just decided to live in my head, and I bring it daily offerings so it doesn't leave! It's living not only rent free but basically being paid to live here.</p><p>(Title is from a Hozier song)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung usually loves the wide skirts, the light fabric billowing around her and coming together at her waist with the most beautiful rainbow of colours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves the intricate patterns and cuts of dresses, from soft flowery vines stitched onto the bodice to geometrical patterns in elegant high neck dresses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A dress can make a queen and a queen can make a dress,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung’s mother often reminds her. She has yet to figure out what that means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And during the solstice balls Jisung had learned to appreciate dresses simply because no man could touch her without stepping on her gown, and that always brought a smile to her face. Members and guests of the court valued the illusion of appearing graceful, so stepping on someone’s gown was definitely a no-no even for the most daring prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there are moments when Jisung wishes she could simply wear her battle armour (or her nightgown) all the time, because when you want to secretly make out with your lover in the back of the library, the lovely skirts turn into a mountain of unnecessary fabric. Like when she was sick and every one of her personal maids felt the need to add just one more blanket on top of her, and then she woke up covered in sweat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and while her illness would be cured, she still was not able to escape the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is just a bit more complicated when her lover is wearing a gown too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Minho is not currently a princess – she’s a duchess – but Jisung will be damned if she doesn’t marry her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fucking – </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung curses and kicks it aside. Attempts to, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckles, low and breathy, and lets herself fall against Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her weight is enough to crush their skirts between them and give her comfortable access to the spot under Jisung’s ear, but it also makes Jisung stumble back against the bookshelf with an audible gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the bookshelf is heavy and doesn’t move a single inch, so they should be safe from the library collapsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho,” Jisung gasps and wraps her arms around Minho’s shoulders, holding on for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this is the other problem with the dresses. They can only kiss, and while that fact definitely saved them from being interrupted in awkward positions </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward than being caught kissing, it’s not like Jisung can simply invite the duchess into her bedroom without causing a scandal so big their allies overseas would hear of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho puts her hands besides Jisung’s head and leans back, enough to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon light falling through the high windows make Minho’s dark eyes appear hazel and gold, her skin glowing, black hair shining even in the dust around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Jisung says, because that’s all her brain is capable of coming up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiles, and Jisung thinks she might die here, right now, in Minho’s arms, in the back of the library. “Sungie,” Minho whispers. “If only you could see yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can,” Jisung smirks, “I have a mirror –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shuts her up by kissing her on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s sentence is swallowed by her warm mouth on hers, and she forgets what they were talking about for the next eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s dress is sleeveless today, so Jisung tries to run her fingers over her neck and shoulders. She’s not sure she manages, because every five seconds or so she forgets what she was doing (it’s when Minho sucks on her tongue) and has to restart the entire process of realising Minho’s skin is right there under her fingers – she can touch Minho’s skin – figuring out how to move her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” a voice rudely interrupts them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho separates from her, but only barely. Her hair – somehow undone – tickles Jisung’s face so she knows Minho turned to their rude interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung doesn’t open her eyes, she just sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nearing dinner,” Changbin says in a way that Jisung just knows means she’s rolling her eyes. “Princess Jisung is expected to make an appearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna,” Jisung whines, tightening her grip on Minho’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hums. “Sungie, let’s run away together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s probably only fifty percent joking, but Jisung hums vaguely regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a very comfortable cottage in the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Changbin groans. “You also have a castle, because you’re the highest ranking duchess in the land –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Minho says and Changbin shuts up. And, like the title was less a title and more an endearment, she continues. “Princess, don’t you wanna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks into Minho’s eyes, filled with so much love and adoration Jisung can hardly breathe – in fact, Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> hardly breathe, the fucking corset isn’t meant for intense making out in the library –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we run away, how am I going to marry you?” Jisung asks, breathless, and grins when Minho’s red lips drop open in surprise. Then she feels like cold water is poured on her head. “Oh shit – Minho – I mean – I love you! Of course I’ll run away with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distinctly, she can hear the sound of Changbin face palming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – you – what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung, despite the flashes of hot and cold her body is experiencing, smiles. She doesn’t often render Minho speechless, and savours every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to marry me?” Minho’s voice is quiet and hesitant and a vulnerability Jisung doesn’t think she ever saw on her lover’s face is suddenly there and Jisung wants to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jisung says firmly. “Please,” she adds because manners are an important thing to have as a princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wraps her arms around Jisung’s waist and squishes, burying her face in Minho’s neck as she presses close, closer than before and closer than should be physically possible with both their dresses caught between them. The petticoats mold themselves to their bodies and the fabric scratches against Jisung’s skin uncomfortably, but Jisung does not mind at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasps for air. “I can’t breathe,” she says (or thinks she says).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll marry you,” Minho whispers against Jisung’s skin, reverent. She let’s go of Jisung’s waist and steps back, her eyes finding Jisung’s. “I love you, my princess. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>beams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now that you’re done, can we go to dinner?” Changbin sighs. “I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Tell me your thoughts? Also check out <a href="https://twitter.com/suungrise/status/1359596821191024646">this twitter thread about Jisung!!</a><br/>It's where I got those screenshots from ^</p><p>My <a href="https://thespacebetweenworlds.tumblr.com/">tumblr.</a><br/>My <a href="https://twitter.com/tinystreetlamp">twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>